The present invention relates to structures for supporting patients and other subjects to facilitate examination. It finds particular application in conjunction with patient tables for nuclear cameras in which application it permits both transverse tomographic scanning and longitudinal whole body scanning. However, it will be appreciated that the present support will find utility in other applications where radiation treatment, radiation receiving, and other equipment is positioned both under and over the patient along a plurality of axes or planes.
Heretofore, nuclear cameras have been commonly utilized to perform transverse tomographic scans and whole body scans. In the tomographic scans, the camera head is rotated around the periphery of a slice or slice-like segment through the patient which is to be imaged. In a whole body scan, the camera is moved longitudinally along the upper or lower surface of the patient. Commonly, two patient support tables are provided with the x-ray scanner, one for tomographic transverse scans and another for whole body imaging.
Typically, the table tops are constructed of an expensive carbon fiber material. Hence, the inclusion of a second table is relatively expensive. Moreover, a close-by storage area is required for the table which is not in use.
Commonly, each prior art table had a lower base portion that extended under the table top. In the transverse tomographic table, the foot end of the table top was connected with a base or stand and the head end and central portion were cantilevered outward. The base or stand commonly had a member extending along the flow parallel to the top for greater stability. This table enabled ready motion of the camera head around a transverse slice of the patient's torso or around the patient's head. However, movement along the complete length of the patient was blocked by the base or stand. The whole body scanning table top was cantilevered from one longitudinal side. This permitted the camera head to move along the underside of the patient but interfered with transverse rotational movement.
To limit the storage space required, others have proposed a single base with two table tops. One table top attached to the base by the foot portion to facilitate transverse tomographic scanning. The other table top included the appropriate mounts for connecting a longitudinal side of the top to the base to facilitate whole body scanning. The second table top required less storage area but still involved the high cost of two carbon fiber table tops.
In accordance with the present invention, a single table design is provided which facilitates both transverse tomographic scanning and longitudinal whole body scanning.